Spring Unsprung diaries
Briar Beauty OMGrimm, this year's Spring Fairest has so much going on! I can tell already that it's going to be happily ever awesome! Pretty sure it's going to be ok to sleep in during Headmaster Grimm's opening chapter ceremonies. Hex, I'd probably catch some Z's whether I was there or not. Might as well be in the comfort of my own dorm. What I'm looking forward to most, though, is riding the Fairest Wheel with my friends. This year's wheel is going to go higher heights and faster speeds than any they've had at school ever after before! Not sure if it's going to be beanstalk height or not. Either way, gonna be royally fun! Especially with my girls! Also need to remind myself to bring muse-ic for Maddie's tea ceremony. Don't know what she has in story, but knowing Maddie, it's gonna be off the book! Cedar Wood I'm not gonna lie (as if I had a choice). I'm wicked hexcited for this year's Spring Fairest! I can't wait to show off this Wonderlandiful outfit Lizzie designed especially for me. This spring I'm totally branching out! The may-tree ribbon wrapping always carves a smile on my face. Can't wait! I've got a surprise in store. We're wrapping the may-tree in black and white ribbons this year: one color for Royals and the other for Rebels. I'm trying to get people to realize that even though we're seeing the story from different angles, we're all still fairytales from the same school. It's time to put our differences aside. Also can't wait for the face-painting contest. I've drawn inspiration from Lizzie, and have been working with Maddie. This year, my face-painting is going to be all about Wonderland: Cheshire smiles, white rabbit noses and heart designs that will make you shout "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" (I think that's a good thing?) Cerise Hood My, what a big event Spring Fairest is going to be. Normally I'd just hang back in the shadows, but not this year! Spring is the season of change, and lately I've been feeling like the more change, the better. So time for some fun! Every year I take a look at the dunking booth and think, "I can win the big prize. Nobody at school has a better arm than me." Well, this time around I'm not holding back. This year, the winner of the dunking booth gets a free day off from school! I've got my big bad eyes on the prize. Hex, at the very least I get to dunk out Sparrow Hood. It's win-win either way! I'm also entering Carmine in the "Best Direwolf in Show" competition part of the Magical Beast show. Sure, he's just a pup, but we've been practicing his howl-and-dance routine for two weeks now. I just know he'll knock it out of the bark! Holly O'Hair My first ever Spring Fairest at Ever After High! It's like a storybook dream come true! Not only am I going to have towers of fun, but I even get to wear authentic, custom-made Wonderland fashion designed by the future Queen of Hearts herself, Lizzie Hearts! How enchanting! There's going to be so much to do, but what I'm looking forward to most is the baking contest. I hear it's legendary! Professor Momma Bear spends hextra time with participating students. While I can't wait to see what everyone makes, I'm going to keep a special eye out for Ginger Breadhouse. Blondie told me that she has a special recipe she's been working on, and the secret ingredient comes from Wonderland. Speaking of Blondie, she shared another little tale with me. Apparently, the special guest judge is none other than spellebrity chef Not-So-Little Jack Horner! I just go hair over heels for his show! Poppy and I spent hours watching it while she brushed my hair, then we would make the most spelltacular meals. Kitty Cheshire I'm sure everyone's wondering whether or not I'm going to pull any pranks at the Spring Fairest. Well, not to give away any spoilers, but... I am. First I'm going to replace Headmaster Grimm's microphone with one that makes him sound like Thumbelina. I'm entering a Skunk Dragon into the Magical Beast talent show. What's his talent? Wicked morning breath! Let's see, I'm making hextra spicy spellfire chili pie for the baking contest, and just wait until they see what I have in story for the Fairest Wheel. Mom's going to be so proud of me! I know it sounds mean, but it's really not. This year's Spring Fairest is inspired by Wonderland. And, as we all know, it's not a Wonderland party if a Cheshire doesn't play tricks. What can I say? It's kind of a family tradition. "Make a mess-tival of a festival". Besides it's all in good fun. Category:Doll diaries Category:Briar Beauty logs Category:Cedar Wood logs Category:Cerise Hood logs Category:Holly O'Hair logs Category:Kitty Cheshire logs